Pyritic Quartz
by Zane Alias
Summary: When Steven accidentally gets dragged into Connie's school, it leads him down a path of treachery, drama, and most importantly, references.
1. Chapter 1

I own absolutely none of this!

OCs: Sam (meh friend)

If the dialogue is good, I'm writing it.

If not, Its sam.

By: Sam

Plot Editor: me i guess

* * *

Prologue: The Multiverse is a busy place with An Infinite number of infinitely large universes, each a possibility of the future, only a place viewed by sapphires and omniscient narrators . there is one universe to focus on though, one of the infinite numbers of universes with a version of Steven Quartz Universe. But not one you've seen, a slightly different one.

Now to the fun.

Chapter 1 : you are not above the law

Actually chapter one, Steven and his friend Connie are walking to her school, because somehow he had convinced her parents that this should work out all right. This was unusual but so is this whole story. They talk, mostly about the weekend that had just happened . They soon arrive at their destination. This being a plain looking middle school/high school combo super school. Connie continues into the quad as Steven looks on saying the appropriate goodbyes like "goodbye" and "see you next week". He promptly begins walking in the opposite direction. Nearby in the quad a truancy office notices the little truant, and follows him.

After walking a few blocks the truancy officer is 4 feet away from Steven, he turns around before uttering .

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

But before he can do anything the truancy officer grabbed him and pulled him towards the school. Little did he know that Steven had been in more situation more times than he can or cares to count. He simply avoids this by making his bubble thus violently launching him away from the truancy officer. He uses the moment of confusion to make his running get away but nothing can save Steven from an adult who has longer legs and who happens to run 2 miles everyday and was almost in the olympics. So realising the futility of his actions he dramatically turned himself in.

He was dragged all the way to the school, this was very painful but satisfied his need for drama. Soon he was put before the principal who, may have been even more intimidating than the infamous Yellow Diamond. He was slightly terrified but soon settled down. The principle asked him many questions on if he was going to a different school, if he was homeschooled and what he did if he didn't go to school. Steven explained the whole thing about magic, the gems,lion,connie,the diamonds and everything else. The principle nodded , registered him and enrolled him in a special needs class (Steven didn't know this the monitor was deliberately pointed away from him). Then the principle said something into the microphone on his desk.

Minutes later Connie carefully and tactfully opened the door and as she did she suppressed a gasp.

"This is the new kid,and you _will_ give him a tour of the campus. Now, BEGONE THOT!" the principle boomed.

As the pair walked they talked.

"I'm kind of scared." steven moped

"Why would you be ?"

"Because I've never been to a school of any sort before! And what you've told me about the kids I should be scared!"

"Okay,let me get this all see here, you've been abducted twice, fought hundreds of monsters many of them 1-2 hundred times your size and forcefully launched into interplanetary space by your own family. After all that and you fear SCHOOL! The 2nd tamest place in the universe !

"Yes." Steven said putting on the weird,yet cute face he can when he doesn't feel like taking.

"You really are something else,"

"No… I'm Steven!"

Connie promptly facepalmed.

"Okay back to business this is the art department, it was almost burned down."

"Wow"

"Okay here's the back office and the therapist,"

"Okay"

"And lastly the math and science departments"

"Oh , neato, but."

"But what"

"What's that shadowy place over there?"

Connie looked him dead in the eyes,

"That's the theater department, you must never go there."

"Okey dokey."

"Well that's it. Since the administration is still working out your classes I think you're supposed to shadow me."

In here mind she though, "this will be _interesting_."

The bell rung, and lo and behold the once empty hall ways instantly fooled with students. Connie grabbed Steven and they ran through the mass of students, Connie expertly dodged through the crowd and arrived at 2nd period class Biology. They quickly sat at the back of the class. The teacher came to the front of the class she sat down and found a little sticky note on her desk.

"Okay, according to this sticky there's either a new student of a very bad prankster."

Steven raised his hand.

"I'm the new student! Also what's biology?"

"It's the study of life, anyone who's passed any kind of english class would know."

"I've never been to school I'm just following my friend Connie!"

"Oh, this is going to be rich." the teacher deadpanned.

Connie slammed her head against the desk _This is going great, less than a minute in and he's already done for. This is just fine._

The teacher broke the silence

"Okay it doesn't say your name here so I assume you do know your name, right?"

At this point most of the class was recording this to put on "clicktalk" (snapchat).

"My name is Steven Universe!"

There was silence, then all of a sudden there was uproarious laughter. Because who the hell has "Universe" as a last name? Of course this all his the fact that they wished their last name was "Universe".

The rest of the period went a little better than the beginning but not by much, between the lack of classroom etiquette and not knowing everything from Preschool to 6th grade really made Connie regret certain choices she had made. This continues through social studies and up to lunch. She helped him get lunch. Now the final stretch, PE and Health, hopefully he can not mess up in the this last part.

"Okay Steven next up is PE"

"What's PE"

"It's just exercise class just remember NO MAGIC. The stunt you pulled this morning was already pushing it, just imagine if you were caught on tape doing magic the world can only take so much magic."

She was using the **puppy eyes** again.

"O...kay?"

"Good"

The bell rung, now was the time.

They ran Connie explained that she need to change into her uniform and told him how to get to the weight room. Steven ran to the room and saw it he quickly turned and entered the room. He saw weights everywhere. A small yet muscular man,no,dude he seemed alright. Steven decided to get serious .

"Hello, my name's Steven Universe!"

"Hey, bro, you ready for PE?"

"Hmmm, maybe ?"

"Good, are ready to get RIPPED BRO"

"YEAH BRO."

At that moment Connie walked in.

"Hellooooo… Connie…"

Steven said.

PE went surprisingly well, and the teacher was impressed with Steven and his above average lifting abilities. 90 minutes later the bell rang, the final class was next, health class. With the nice and kind Ms. Elves . Though no matter how good of a teacher she was Steven quickly lost all the childhood innocence he had ( _if ya know what I mean *wink*_ ) . but finally the day came to an end, Connie and Steven walked home.

Steven broke the mutual silence.

"Okay today was fun but all those teachers gave me all these papers, what do I do with them?"

"Oh, thats homework, you do it at home."

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

"Yes welcome to reality there's homework."

"Okay next time I get grabbed by anyone I need to stay in the bubble longer."

He bubbled and sent his homework back to the temple. As if he had some magical 6th sense lion showed up at that moment and Steven hopped on but fell off the other side, as lions are very slippery, but you wouldn't know. Steven hopped on _again_ this time no slipping. He and lion warped away saying only

"Good byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee"

The words faded dramatically as they flew off.

After about 5-7 minutes he was home, but no one else so he sat at the table, being totally illiterate. After thinking about how to do this, thinking of who could help him and he moaned, face against the counter, defeated.

"I wish I had help with this homework"

Suddenly his gem growed,the door to rose's room opened. He knew what to do, He grabbed his homework, and walked into rose's room.

Somewhere very far away a mechanical announcer said in an ominous tone,

"End Chapter 1, begin chapter 2"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Alarmed

Steven walked into his mom's room, a pink expanse than create what you ask for out of clouds . He had some bad times it here, but always he got out. He thought for a second, he finally properly stated his question and asked,

"Okay room, I need help with homework."

An electronic announcer's voice boomed,

"Activating tactical advisor -042- , please stand clear of exit point."

Soon an alarm began ringing as an old mainframe rose out of the floor, it's tape desk rotating at ungodly rates, with a glass cylinder in the middle, with a bubbled gem. The gem looked like a silver box with quartz spikes jutting out It was missing a corner . Before Steven could react the cylinder slid back down and the bubble popped. The gem floated up into the air. A thin disk of light appeared around the gem, then the disk went up and down, each full movement adding detail to the floating figure. Eventually after 5 passes the gem had formed, she was about as tall as a peridot with the similar attire, with some differences, one, her clothes where whitish-gray and she had near human skin tones,two she had a little skirt that looked like that of a lapis, and three long flowing white hair not dissimilar to that of an amethyst, but most importantly she had diamond shaped iris and a weird multicolored cornea. Steven got up for the fetal position and hid behind the mainframe and heard.

"Oh it does feel great to be me!"

Steven thought about talking to her but remembered Bismuth and shuddered. Sadly she found him before he found her. This time though she had a visor that covered her eyes and ears, it glowed blue-white. She looked at him and said in a way that shook him to his core,

" _ **And who, are you!**_ And why are YOU in MY server room."

"Um…"

"I will end you if you don't tell me who you are."

A broad blade with a buzzsaw blade on the end

"Um… I'm rose's son."

"Oh… Hmm… so she really did, well she did say she would one day, well. The room doesn't summon me for nothing what's the problem,Steven?"

Steven was slightly shaken up by the fact that this gem who just appeared knew his name and mom.

"Oh right, where are my manners!My name's pyritic quartz, and I must assume you need help."

"Yes I have a slight case of I can't read english!"

"Oh," she looked disappointed, "I think I can help with that," To the room "set time dilation to 10X"

"Um… what did you just do?"

"I made time here faster, so you can get this over faster because I think you need to sleep, right?"

"Yes , I do need sleep."

"Okay, this will take time."

A month passes in room time, but outside an hour had passed. Steven emerged from the room with new knowledge and literacy and did his homework now, with time to spare so he called connie. Soon the gems appear on the warp pad. Steven created them enthusiastically.

"I found a new gem guys, she's like peridot but nice, cool and can make things out of light!"

Pearl gave garnet and terrified look,then looked at Steven,

"You released _Her_!"

"What's so bad about her?"

Garnet responded.

"She was the only successful forced fusion experiment, she is a ball of hate,rage,insanity and chaos, perfectly hidden by a mask of pure a tactical and brilliant mind."

Suddenly the door to rose's was blasted off and crashed strait through the front of Steven's house. Pyritic Quartz walked through the steaming hole. She now was wearing her signature armour, a thin suit but it fully covered her, with mechanical hand with a ball "palm" and five cylindrical "fingers". On the back of the legs a long bar came out, like stilts, and a folding grappling hook that was connected to a real that sat on her shoulder and to top it off a small,sleek jetpack. She yelled,

"AND I'M BACK IN BLACK!"

As the the main refrain of back in black played.

The Crystal Gems ran and hid behind the counter with Steven in tow, Pyritic Quartz ran out of the hole the used to be the door. The leg enhancement making a noise similar to a pogo stick. She jumped over the deck railing and deftly landed on the beach. Suddenly a circular screen made of light appeared, she tentatively tapped it, soon she had two more similar screens on which she tapped, typed and swiped furiously, then muttered,

"Oh no… I'll have to perform a manual activation override."

She grumbled at herself some more, than a pair of massive glowing blue, feathered wing came out of her back, and with a single flap she was launched high into the air. The gems carefully rose out of cover making sure the arsonist that had destroyed both doors was finally gone. Pearl looked at Steven and said,

"This has got to be the biggest mistake you have ever made, and now we're going to have to defeat a gem that nearly did an Everyone Dies™ during a training drill. We are totally dead! Or worse, if she finds her other half then this world may as well be dead."

Garnet just stopped functioning, and Amethyst just went back one of culinary "projects" that involved pizza, cake, a burrito and a traffic cone, to afraid and didn't actually know anything about Pyritic quartz.

.

Steven knew what to do, and called Connie.

Somewhere, a voice said,

"End chapter 2, beginning Chapter 3"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The part where she kills you (not you the reader,yes you the protagonists)

Pearl and the gems are planning about what to do, pearl starts, "Okay, so only me and garnet actually know about her. But I will bring Steven and Amethyst up to speed. Pyritic Quartz is the actual final result of the forced fusion experiments."

Steven, asked, " Then why isn't she a monster?"

"Well, she is a monster, not in the literal sense."

"I mean why does she act like a normal gem?"

"The Diamonds figured out that the difference between a gem monster and a normal gem was to give it some humanity."

"Like teach it to be good?"

"No, they added a human consciousness into the gem, giving a centralised control, making it less of a monster."

"So… why is this one so bad?"

"She's a forced fusion of a peridot,lapis lazuli, amethyst, pearl, a human and pink diamond, I'm the only person who knows about that last part."

"Oh… I see the problem."

"And she is very cunning and insane."

"Why?"

"She is directed by six voices in her head, do you see why she is actually clinically insane."

"Oh…"

Steven was contemplating the fact the paradox that the temple door was blasted off its hinges, even though it didn't have any hinges. Soon he called Connie,

"Hey Connie, I have messed up with something really bad."

"Oh, really, like almost everyday you do that."

So Steven told Connie everything Pearl had told him and more.

Connie was suspicious about the part with the small corner of pyrite missing from the mysterious went into her room, looked and found her rock collection. She picked up a blackened piece of pyrite that looked like it could fill the missing hole in that gem. A face of pure,refined terror passed over her face. She ran to the phone and called Steven back,

"Um, Steven, you know how the gem was missing part of her gem?"

"Yeeeeeeeessssssssss?"

"I think I have the missing part."

Steven resigns himself to reading on his phone. A news report of a lone person with a gun and armour, near where Connie lives,

"Okay,I know you don't want any more bad news Connie."

"You don't need to warn me I can hear the gunfire and explosions and the I can smell the normal fire,my parents are saying we need to go right now!"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"We're coming to fix this and we need your cool sword skills!"

"Okay?"

The Crystal gems all jump onto lion, and all fall except Garnet and Steven. They warp off to Connie's neighborhood. They stay silent as they now know that this is getting to the point that may be far above their skill level and Steven's survivability rate. Pearl thought about a plan. Garnet just sat, unfazed by anything. Amethyst was sitting in almost stoic silence. Steven was thinking about how to deal with an enemy who actually understood that he was not rose quartz definitely better than Jasper or Bismuth. Lion chose that moment to exit the warpstreme. Their senses were assaulted by a combination of gasoline,smoke and the primordial smell of death. Through the smoke Steven saw a figure with a very large rocket launch. She turned around and looked at Steven and the gems, her rocket launcher releasing a whiff of smoke. They heard a distant explosion,

"Oh, it's you, you know it's been a long time." Pearl did her best to sound threatening, "You won't get away with this!" "I think we can put this all behind us,for Rose, you _monster._ "

She whipped out what she would later call the "pneumatic,magnetic bolt launcher",and shot a the Gems. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst jumped out of the way while Steven just used his shield. Pyritic Quartz summoned her shield, which was more like a large buzzsaw that floated in front of her forearm, and her sword. Then the unexpected happened, for a second she flickered and then came back but this time she had a noticeable purple hue and a very different personality, similar to that of an Amethyst,

"Garnet, you better not sing or I will go totally ape-s*** because you are really bad at it."

She charged at Garnet, Garnet jumped to punch her from above,but Pyritic Quartz knew she would, she raised her shield. Garnet hit the Shield and then was propelled into the air, Pyritic Quartz did a quick pirouette and threw her shield at Garnet who was in shock as the quartz had just jumped the track of fate. Then she was severed in half. The quartz bubbled her victims, Amethyst said, "You may be all cool about defeating Garnet, but I will end you!" Pyritic Quartz turned, with a near demonic smile, "Oh, it's the new runt, you know you may be a joke, but most people do like a good joke."

Pyritic Quartz make a new shield and charged. Amethyst, who owned more than 2 holographic brain cells, used her whip to grab the sword right out of Pyritic Quartz's hand. She stood for a moment in victory, then she realised she had only gotten the blade. She looked at Pyritic Quartz who had the hilt, but where the blade was there was a button, she pushed it and the blade exploded poofing Amethyst,who was quickly bubbled. Pyritic Quartz looked around,

"There's three gems and Steven, where is the third."

"RIGHT HERE!" Pearl shrieked as she jumped down onto her foe.

"Ending track 3," said a familiar automated voice, "beginning track 4".


	4. Chapter 4a

Chapter 4: Total Lunacy

We resume to see Pearl descending on the evil quartz, quarterstaff angled downward. Before she hit her target she stopped, not figuratively as in to realise she wasn't doing something right, she literally stopped. No movement, because Pyritic Quartz had see her coming. She had grabbed the staff, before Pearl could react Pyritic Quartz had shot her through the chest, "I forgot how much fun it is to defeat gems who think they are so good at fighting."

She quickly bubbled her fallen foe, in a glassy white bubble. The she heard something that concerned her slightly, the sound of two gems fusing, or more accurately, a gem/human and a human fusing. Without turning her back she greeted them in the scary, bone chilling way she does, "Hello, _Stevonnie,_ " she turned around to face them, or her, she wasn't sure what she was "this is something new, two humans and a gem."

"Wait, Two?" Stevonnie said in a confused tone.

"I'll explain later"

Pyritic Quartz, sumonded a new weapon, a bar that ran parallel to the arm but extended past the the end by a foot and a half (or for those who prefer the meter, a bit less than half a meter). The extended part was highly electrified, with A/C or D/C current of you choice, Pyritic Quartz liked D/C. They both readied their shields, and charged. There was some sword vs. electro-stick fighting, both shields were used to their full extent. But after 15 minutes Pyritic Quartz did something that proved the superiority of her electro-stick. She set the current type to D/C. (side note, D/C sticks and A/C repelles). Using her stick she grabs Stevonnie by the shield, the stick's current latched on,then with a single quick jerk of the arm, sent Stevonnie over her head and slammed against the cracked pavement, she went unconscious.

"Sorry to pull a dirty move on you, but we need to go, the police, Swat and a few other government agencies are on the way."

She grabbed Stevonnie and quickly used her light powers to make an adequate getaway vehicle, an odd sort of a plane, she threw Stevonnie in the backseat and took off. Stevonnie finished passing out as the rumble of engines started, and the air plane flew off, leaving the rural neighborhood in ruins and ash.

About five hours later Steven and Connie woke up next to Rose's sword, in its sheath and properly stowed, then remembered being thrown into a plane, they were in one. They also heard the news coming from a screen in the front seat of the small plane,

"Tom I'm here where about five hours ago a major act of terrorism occurred, witnesses say, a woman clad in armour fought four other people, killing 3 and abducting one, then taking what appeared to be a piece of gold or pyrite. When the police tried to intervene she *somehow* grabbed a high powered rocket launcher out of thin air and blasted the 2 police cars, with 4 dead and 2 in critical condition, civilian casualties unknown, Back to you, Bill for the weather."

The broadcast paused, the pilot looked into the back seat, "Wow, you up faster than I expected, just a warning, don't try to escape, we're flying at around 50,000 feet. Connie, you should know the significance of that figure."

Connie gasped, "We're that high up!"

"Yes we are." Pyritic Quartz responded with a smirk.

Steven asked, "What so important about that?"

Connie explained, "We're so high up that if we were to jump out, we would pass out."

"Oh."

"That's right kiddo, I'm pretty good at these sorts of things. You wanna watch the news, you know we really made some headlines."

Connie and Steven mulled it over, "Yes we do." They were handed the phone. "Little word of advice, to make the screen bigger just pull on the top left corner."

Steven and Connie watched the new report in a state of horror, though news hadn't seen Steven and Connie they had the whole sword vs. electro-stick fight on tape even the cool finishing move.

Connie spoke to Pyritic Quartz, "Okay, you caught us, where are we going?"

"To Russia."

"Why Russia?"

"That's where my Launch base is."

"Wait a minute, WE'RE GOIN TO RIDE A ROCKET INTO SPACE!"

"Yes that the current plan."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because I used to live on the moon. I have a massive facility that for the last 5000 year was run by a computer."

"Okay so you have a computer, a moon base-"

"That a very derogatory name but yes"

"-and a secret rocket launch facility"

"I have all that and more."

"Wow."

"Anyways the Crystal Gems are already on the moon, and we have a half hour flight and a two hour spaceflight to get to the moon."

Half an hour later they flew over the sea that occupies most of Russia, Pyritic Quartz looked into the back to see if her two prisoners were in some state of being alive, "Were here!" The airplane circled a mysterious island in the center of this mysterious sea, landing on the island, they all got out, Pyritic Quartz did a weird thing with her arm. A dark grey door and stairway came out of the ground, "After you." Pyritic Quartz beckoned.

Far away, an announcer announced "Section 4a complete, Starting Section 4b."


	5. Chapter 4b

Chapter 4b : sphess rakhs

The Four Crystal Gems woke to find themselves in a sort cage, similar to the one that Jasper had held them in previously but the field surrounded them entirely, with a blue tint. Then they noticed the massive ominous mounting system that looked like an arm hanging down from the ceiling. There was instead of a hand, a massive screen. The screen was looking away at the time that the gems reformed it turn to face them. On the screen flashed the faces of many different types of gems. Then she spoke in a near human female tone, "Hello Gems, how are feeling today, because I feel less dead since that time you mURDERED me."

Pearl whispered to the others, "She's been reactivated, great."

The computer added "By the way don't let your gem touch the emancipation barrier, or it will poof out of existence. I made them myself, as a better alternative to destabiliser barriers. I'm not allowed to kill or torture you until Pyritic Quartz gets here at least, so maybe we should catch up on what happened while I was busy being dead."

Pearl responded, "We won the war, but the diamonds corrupted the entire crystal gems except us and Rose, who is dead because she had a son with a human."

"Oh that must be why she is coming back through the central launch station."

Amethyst interjected, "Did the Humans see us fight her?"

"Oh please," said the computer said rotating to enter landscape, "your internet, new and government watchlist famous!"

"Oh WHAT!" Pearl responded.

"The many human news stations have full video of the entire fight and some people even have on the ground footage through social media!"

The computer switched back to a portrait mode and the screen went black except a red eye that looked down on the gems, "you have really dropped the ball on this. You guys must be getting soft. Well, I have a massive factory to restart and a spaceship dry dock to reactivate. You will have to wait two or more hours before Pyritic Quartz and the two kids you were dragging along get here."

The massive computer turned around to get back to work and the gems began to plan.

"Ending chapter 4b, beginning chapter 5," a raspy voice said, imitating the voice he had heard earlier.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Adventures with space time rips

Pyritic Quartz and her two "prisoners" walked down the gray-black corridors. Pyritic Quartz was using her screen to try to turn on the lights as they walked. She had, thankfully made a flashlight before they entered the massive labrinth-like facility. They navigated the facility, then all of a sudden the lights blasted on, the group reeled in surprise, their eyes adjusting to the new aboundancy of light. Pyritic Quartz spoke, "Okay this just got easier and mysterious, I didn't turn on the lights and lights usually do turn themselves on."

Connie replied, "Who actually lives here in such a low light environment?"

"I bet it was just Argus, he probably detected us entering the facility."

Steven asked,"Is Argus a gem?"

"Oh, no Argus is his own thing, he's not technically a gem but is kind of a gem he blurs the lines really."

"Oh."

"Unlike you though."

"Why?"

Connie was done listening to this exchange, asking "when we were fused, you called us a fusion of three,why?"

Pyritic Quartz responded, "very simple, Contrary to what most would believe, Steven isn't 50-50 human to gem."

"WWWWWWWW HHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAA TTTTTTTTTT!" Steven exclaimed.

"You're better, you're 100-100 human to gem, you're all of both. Objectively superior to any gem or human, by far, well actually by 100%."

The to kids looked at each other in shock.

"And to add on, Steven is nearly immortal, as his chromosomal caps *do* spontaneously regenerate, so ageing past his prime should never be a problem."

Then Pyritic Quartz stopped, they all stood in a massive atrium with a single bubbled gem. Pyritic Quartz waltzed up to it and inspected the the shiny pink bubble as if it were a piece of art. "So this is where he was." she popped the bubble and in a literal flash the gem soared into the air and began with the "framework" of the gem flickered the continued to form. Then the black and white figure dropped down in front of the quartz. The odd figure had the gem in the chest, with a very pale face and hands, with long flowing robes,no,a smooth mist that emanated from the gem's body flowing all the way to the ground. The gem itself was a glossy black sphere with a single white band. He stood up, becoming nearly as tall Garnet, but skinnier and more lanky. His "cloak" if you could call it that, under the black cloak there was an unnaturally pale face with black piercing eyes,the whole eye was black, but a small part in the middle was white.

He looked around, then he spoke in a low,slow gravelly voice, "Where am I?" Pyritic Quartz responded curtly, "Your in the main launch station, after rose quartz "poofed" us she put me in her room, and put you here. It's been five thousand years since the gem war, humans have entered a new age, Homeworld wants to destroy the earth(as usual) and Rose Quartz had a son!" She said pointing to Steven. The mysterious gem looked at Steven, extending an arm, "Hello, I'm Onyx, you must be Rose's son,how are you?"

"Um… I'm, good, I think?"

"Well, that quartz is very nice person if you get to know her, though getting to know her may not be appropriate for all ages."

Steven looked around worriedly, "Are you evil or something, because you look very evil."

Connie nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry I get that a lot, and this," he summoned his weapon, a massive scythe "doesn't help opinions."

Pyritic Quartz interrupted them, "Are you children ready to go?"

They all nodded in agreement, and the quartz walked off with the 3 followers.

They navigated the hallways until she abruptly stopped, in a hanger, the metal walls rusted out to reveal the stone under it. In the middle there was an odd sort of craft, it looked like someone took a private jet, removed the wings and other control surfaces instead, there was a massive jetliner engine attached to the back, the intake looking as if it would eat the rest of the craft, around the end, there were four small fins. Pyritic Quartz looked at it, using her visor, that no one had noticed until now. She turned to talk to Connie and Steven, "You've both used a warp pad before, with no issues, right?"

"Um, yeah." they both replied.

"That's good, this is the fastest vehicle you will ever see, I can guarantee this, no matter how much better tech homeworld has."

Connie asked, "What is even is it?"

"This is warpstreme spallation-craft™(patent pending), vehicle that tears space-time to bypass the cosmic speed limit, and cross the impossibly massive spans of space that is the universe!"

Steven responded, "May I have that english, senior?"

"A. I am not spanish or male, B. It's a like a warp pad, but is not limited by needing two points, you only need a ship."

Steven looked at with a new fascination, "How fast can it go?!"

"So fast, it cannot be described by any current model of the universe."

"Woah." they all said in awe.

"Yeeeep, that's the power of proper use of space-time spallation!"

The door to the interior opened and the *mandatory* mist came out as the door slowly opened. They all got in, and were created by the beautiful interior of the craft. It was as fancy as most private jets, with 4 seats, some windows, seatbelts carpeted floor, and a television. Pyritic Quartz walked to the front, where there was a door, to the cockpit, of course. She opened it, walked though, closing and locking the door behind her.

The other door closed. The two children sat down on the seatbelted recliners. They and the new gem all sat around, and talked, Steven asked first, "The gem said all kinds of bad things about Pyritic Quartz, but never said anything about you, so, what's up with you?"

"Well, you see me, and my friend were sort of like Garnet, they never knew we were a fusion, because we could go forever without unfusing."

"Oh, so, who do you make when you two fuse?"

"Well, you see, when we fuse, we make the _Administrator_ other wise known as Galaxite!"

Connie, who had been silent for a long time asked, "How do you get a male gem? I have never seen a single male gem except for Steven."

"Oh it's simple really," Onyx responded, "you do the exact opposite of how you get a normal gem."

"And, what is that?"

"You take a life-depleted planet, you shatter hundreds of gems, sprinkle them around and finally, you plant an Onyx gemstone into the ground, and out you get an Onyx!"

Steven said, "Wow, that's pretty dark."

"I know! But I'm the only Onyx in the universe, so it wasn't that bad."

"That's cool… I guess?" Connie said timidly.

Then the seats wheeled around to point at the front of the craft, the seat belts snapped into place, and the pilot's voice came over the intercom, "This is your pilot speaking, this will be a routine earth to moon transfer, so keep to yourselves during launch and landing, prepare for angle adjustment and G-forces of 2-3.5 so, please, if anything comes out of your fleshy bodies, please wait until we exit the atmosphere to re-attach them."

Connie said, "Gee thanks"

"IIIIIII heard that!" a sing-songy voice came from the cockpit.

The whole craft turned up, to become perpendicular with the ground. Then the engine started with a whine, then crescendoed to a loud low roar. Then the spacecraft started to fly, the acceleration kicked in first it was bearable at 1.5 g's then it got to 2 g's, it was annoying, 3 g's it was painful. It stopped, they had exited the atmosphere, the black starry expanse of space greeted them, and the earth fell away . Then gravity disappeared, the engine stopped and the pilot's voice came on, "I hope nothing fell out during launch, if so, you may now exit your seat to retrieve it." with that the seatbelts disappeared to where they came from.

The two kids floated away, while Onyx stayed well rooted into the chair as he was a gem, and gems stay rooted to physical objects, like recliners. The cockpit door opened and in floated Pyritic Quartz, the two children looked at her quizzically, because she should be firmly on the floor.

She looked at them, "it's a long story, and I came to tell you that it will be about five more minutes until we make the jump to the moon so don't get too comfy floating around."

She tried to turn around and go into the cockpit and closed the door. On all the windows a timer for five minutes was displayed. So Steven and Connie made haste back to their seats. Steven asked the now more serious looking Onyx, "Why does she float, she's a gem, right?"

"Well, she was more than just a gem, she was an experiment-"

"In forced fusion! Pearl told me about that part!"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, she has many abilities, but, they come at the price of two disadvantages. One, she has no physical form, she must use her light bending powers to make an organic one. Two, she in most cases she has control but under certain conditions one of her separate gems takes control."

"Oh, like when she turned purple!"

"Yes, the amethyst in her took control during the fight."

As if synchronised with the ship, the engine roared to life, but something odd happened. Everything stretched out lengthwise, in a resounding "BOOM" the ship entered a state that looked as though the whole ship was using a warpad. The ship was now -un stretched and travelling fairly slowly, less than a percent of its maximum speed, one hour from the Earth to the Moon. The seatbelts disappeared again, the kids didn't float away this time. The door to cockpit opened, in came the pilot.

 _AN : sorry if this chapter and previous chapters seem like a wall of text._

 _PS, why yes I *did* just invent a fictitious way to go really fast._


End file.
